Scorpion Clan
Category:Browse IC 1500 The Scorpion have enjoyed a generation of unprecedented political influence, thanks to the marriage of Shosuro Amika to the Emperor. Their power has declined slightly since her death, but the Scorpion remain the strongest faction in Rokugan's courts, and their improved relations with the Mantis have also strengthened their economic position. Militarily, they remain far weaker than their neighbors, but Miya Shikan's enforced truce has prevented them from paying any price for this. The current Clan Champion, Bayushi Tamoru, is a well-known figure in the Emperor's court, but the most notorious Scorpion today is the aged and reclusive Shosuro family daimyo, Shosuro Hido, "the Spider," uncle to the late Empress. Although few have seen him, Hido's influence is felt throughout the Clan and indeed throughout the Empire, and his political skills and ruthless talent for outmaneuvering his foes are legendary. Although rumors abound that the Shosuro are deeply involved with Rokugan's criminal element, none of the many Kitsuki investigators and Unicorn magistrates who have pursued such tales have ever delivered proof to the courts… and many have paid with their lives. ---- IC 1502 The Scorpion have enjoyed an era of significant political influence, due to the Emperor’s late wife having been a Shosuro. Although this has declined since her death, they remain more powerful politically than their traditional rivals, the Crane. Their only recent brush with war was a crisis with the Mantis nine years ago, but it ultimately resulted in greatly improved relations with the Mantis Clan. The Scorpion have fostered one of the Emperor’s younger daughters, Toturi Hisako. ---- The Great Road With the construction of the southern road, linking Lion, Crane, Scorpion, Crab and various minor territories together, Beiden's Pass will be re-opened. War The Crab Clan has declared war on the Hare and their Scorpion allies, claiming the continued Hare friendship with the Scorpion represents an insult which can only be purged with blood. Scorpion Family Daimyos Bayushi Tamoru, Bayushi family daimyo, Clan Champion A handsome and charming man, and one who it is unwise to cross. Tamoru is known to have ruined the names and lives of innumerable enemies since ascending to the post of Clan Champion fourteen years ago, and not a few even before that. Shosuro Hido, Shosuro family daimyo, "the Spider" The uncle of the late Empress, believed to be in his late forties or early fifties, although few have seen him. Those who study the Scorpion Clan claim that it is Hido, not Tamoru, who is the true power in the Clan. Whether that is true or not, it is indisputable that the power and influence of the Shosuro within the Clan is much greater than in the past. Soshi Akaname, Soshi family daimyo Soshi Akaname is a slim, elegant man with pale skin and a narrow, pursed mouth. He wears an elaborately decorative mask which covers the upper two-thirds of his face. Soshi Keilani of House Kobura, daimyo of the Kobura vassal family An extremely attractive female shugenja, Soshi Keilani is the newly appointed daimyo to the Kobura vassal family. She has a lithe athletic build and tends to wear silks that show off her sensuous figure. A single tightly woven braid sprouts from the top of her head and ends just above her hips. She wears a sheer mask of scarlet silk that covers her face from the nose down and is adorned with dangling semi-precious jewels. Her movements are fluid and feline-like, giving her an exotic and alluring air about her that most men in the Empire find irresistible. Scorpion NPCs Shosuro Sora A female duelist with a muscular frame and a plain face, who wears her hair in a single long, tight braid that stretches to her waist. Sora is infamous for killing Shinjo Rokaro, the son of the Shinjo family daimyo, in a duel four years ago. Scorpion PCs Bayushi Song-Kwan Bitter Lies Swordsman, Guest Sensei of the Thunder Mountain Dojo, Infamy: 3.0 Decendant of Bayushi Kwanchai. After gaining the attention of the Bitter Lies Dojo, Bayushi Song-Kwan has finally been admitted into the school and is now following the path of his ancestor as a Bitter Lies Swordsman. Deceased Scorpion PCs Bayushi Kenji Bayushi Kenji of House Rokugo Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Can be taken by Mantis PCs 2CP or 3XP Ability: Kenji's spirit will award a Free Raise on any Athletics or Defense roll, once per adventure. Bayushi Satoshi Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor ----